


Interlude: Scott

by Bandearg_Rois



Series: In Which Stiles is an Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because he has to be, Gen, He means well though, Why is Scott such a douche?, at least he thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandearg_Rois/pseuds/Bandearg_Rois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! I had no idea about my tags meaning that! I had heard or read something about Stiles calling him that once and I didn't know it meant that. I am so so so sorry!

Scott needed to find Stiles. He knew exactly when his friend had gone missing, because he’d been on his way to meet him, to help him research, and to watch over him. Admittedly, a lot of the reason for that was because Derek had told him to, but Stiles was still his friend, even if he was definitely closer to Isaac and Jackson. It was just one of those things. He didn’t forget Stiles’s birthday, he made sure he wasn’t alone on his mom’s birthday and the anniversary of her death, but those were things that were automatic. He couldn’t help it that they’d drifted apart, for all that they were together most of the time.

****

So when Derek called him and asked where he was, and if Stiles was with him, he’d started looking. Isaac and Danny and Jackson had shown up after a bit, and he knew Derek and Peter were looking somewhere else, but he led the other betas into the forest, following a faint trail that could only be Stiles. After a long while, they figured out that every trail they were following was false, but by then it was too late.

****

When he heard the howl, his heart almost stopped. He knew it was Stiles, knew his friend even in this new way, and he wanted to hurt whoever did that to him, made him a werewolf, hurt him, changed him. But his wolf wanted the blood of this strange wolf, and without Derek there to rein them in, they gave chase, baying their anger at the change of their packmate. He still hadn’t calmed down by the time Derek and Peter had caught up and stopped them, and he didn’t want to. It wasn’t Stiles, it couldn’t be, Stiles was too smart to get turned against his will, he couldn’t have been-

****

But it was, and when he realized Stiles was an Alpha and what that meant, he wanted to cry. It meant that his anger at Derek was useless, because it wouldn’t have worked, he wouldn’t have been cured, and that his friend couldn’t be his friend anymore. So he wore his anger like a comfortable cloak. He wanted a clean break, and he knew that even if Stiles didn’t understand immediately, eventually he would. And he wanted to make it easier for everyone, at least as easy as he could, so he tried to keep Isaac back, keep him close, keep him from continuing to treat Stiles like Pack, since he couldn’t be anymore.

****

And Derek had to go and screw that up, even after Stiles declared himself packless. Scott just wanted Stiles to go, to make it easier, but it wouldn’t be easy, couldn’t be, could it?

 


End file.
